As Long As you're there (Jason ff)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: One shot Jason fic.


A/N: I've always thought Mason and Jane were adorable. My initial plan was a full story but decided to start with a one shot and maybe down the line a full fiction story. Takes place during Nationals, and Mason is trying to get the courage to tell Jane how he feels. Rachel assigns them to duet at Nationals. Originally sung by Charice. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

New Directions had finally made it back to Nationals, along with the Warblers who had recently joined forces creating a Show Choir Super group, similar to when NKOTB and Backstreet Boys teamed up.

Mason was in the choir room listening to his twin, Madison nag him about what song they should sing. Mason was focused sure, but found his attention suddenly wander and cast his eyes upon a beautiful African American goddess who was super talented as well. Her name was Jane Heyward. She recently transferred from Dalton Academy before it turned down. He had been falling for her since their duet during Jagged Tapestry week. He just couldn't get the courage to speak to her or date her. Part of the problem was his sister's never ending cock blocking him.

Jane must have sensed him staring because while she was lost in conversation with Tristan, the Head Warbler. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and blushed when she saw Mason staring at her. He was so gorgeous and his voice made her melt. He tried asking her out but Madison always interfered. She wanted to be with him, but there was no way he would want her, she thought.

Rachel and Blaine entered the room to discuss Nationals which were the next day. They HAD to win in order to prevent the Glee Club and the Arts from being disbanded (Again).

Rachel: Alright guys and gals, Nationals are a day away. I want to say how incredibly proud of each of you. We have come so far and I thank you for all of your hard work. We have our set list. But we have made a change for our duet. We would like to have Mason and Jane duet at Nationals. Two of our strongest singers.

Mason: I would be honored, Rachel.

Jane: OMG are you serious Miss Berry?

Madison: That is unfair. Mason and I are twins.

Blaine: And both talented, but trust me this is a great plan.

Madison: Whatever. *glaring at Jane*

Rachel: Alright, go home and get some rest. New Directions will shine.

After Glee let out for the day, Mason waited for Jane outside.

Mason: Hi Jane.

Jane: Oh hi Mason. *smiling at him*

Wow she's beautiful, Mason sighed. Its now or never.

Mason: Listen Jane, I'm just going to come out and say this. I think you're amazing, and I can't wait to sing with you. More importantly, I have feelings for you, and wanted to know if you would ever take a chance on me?

Jane: What about your sister?

Mason: This is between you and I. I love my sister, but I'm not looking to date my sister. So... what do you say?

Jane: I won't lie. I think I may have feelings for you too. Your sister seems to hate me. Let's get through our duet, and maybe if we win, we could have a private celebratory date. okay?

Mason: Yes! * fists in the air* Oops, I mean, sure sounds great. I'd better catch up with my sister. I will see you tomorrow.

Jane: Tomorrow it is. Bye Mason. *Jane paused to take a chance, kissing his cheek.*

Mason blushed while watching Jane walked away, swaying her hips. *Man, she sure knows how to exit*

Mason was on Cloud nine as he walked to his locker. Madison looked furious.

Mason: Hi sis.

Madison: I won't allow you to date Jane, Mason, I forbid you.

Mason: It isn't your decision. Leave us alone. Let's head home, and as Miss Berry said...rest.

Madison: UGH!

Mason smiled as he went home and dreamt of Jane.

The following Day was Nationals. The team traveled and Mason sat with Jane. They talked and laughed. Every now and then, Mason would reach over to hold her hand. Both were genuinely happy. They were excited to compete, and their inevitable

Mason: Are you nervous? * he asked as they waited to perform their duet. They had practiced on the plane and during rehearsals.*

Mason and Jane now stood at the side of the stage waiting to perform.

Mason: Nervous?

Jane: pffst no.

Mason raised an eyebrow.

Jane: Yes I'm scared. We have to win.

Mason: We will own this stage, and then later after we win ..you and me and dinner for two.

Jane: Looking forward to it. *she blushed when Mason took her hand and led her to center stage.*

Announcer: And now from Lima, Ohio. William McKinley High..the New Directions...

"As Long As You're There"

(Mason)

All my life I've waited for the right moment to let you know,

I don't wanna let you go,

But now I've realized there's just no perfect time

To confess how I feel,

This much I know is real

(Jane)

So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart

Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,

Nothing but you means a thing to me,

I'm incomplete

When you're not there,

(Mason)

Holding me, touching me I swear

All of the rest could just disappear

And I wouldn't even care,

As long as you're there.

(Jane)

Take these words,

Don't let them go unheard,

This is me reaching out,

I hope you can hear it now

(Mason)

'Cause, baby my heart said stay,

Take it, it's yours to break

I'd rather try and lose,

Than keep this love from you, yeah

(Mason)

So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowin' my heart

Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love,

Nothing but you means a thing to me,

I'm incomplete

When you're not there,

(Both)

Holding me, touching me I swear

All of the rest could just disappear

And I wouldn't even care,

As long as you're there.

(Jane)

Each day and night,

That I've kept this a secret,

It'd kill me; it's time to share what I feel inside

(Jane)

I don't need anything else but your love,

Nothing but you means a thing to me,

I'm incomplete

When you're not there,

Holding me, touching me I swear

All of the rest could just disappear

(Mason)

And I wouldn't even care,

As long as you're there...

(Both)

As long as you're there...

(Jane)

Ohh

As soon as the song finished, Mason and Jane stood staring at one another, the rest of the World slipped away. The crowd gave them a standing ovation, while Rachel stood praying and hissed "Don't kiss..whatever you do DONT kiss each other!"

After the glee club finished their set list and waiting for the judges to decide.

Announcer: And in first place, your 2015 Show Choir National Champions are...From Lima, Ohio THE NEW DIRECTIONS!

The New Directions and Warblers jumped for Joy, while Mason picked Jane up spinning her. They leaned in, and kissed passionately. When oxygen became a necessity, Mason looked in her eyes, "Jane I'm in love with you. Will you be mine? And go on that date with me?" Mason asked.

Jane: Yes I'd be honored to be your girlfriend, and go on a date. As long as you're there. By the way Mason?

Mason: Yes?

Jane: I love you too.

Mason smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. He was glad now that he decided to take a chance on Glee...

A/N: I hope you liked this one shot. Not my best, sounded better in my head lol. I'll

Be updating my other stories soon..


End file.
